pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodbath
Bloodbath is one of the more gruesome bosses in Pikmin: The After Years. The boss possesses two forms that it uses in combat. Attacks In its first form, Bloodbath appears as a blood-red eye that floats around the room. In this form, Bloodbath's only attack is ramming into Pikmin in an attempt to deflower them and knock them down. After its health is completely depleted, Bloodbath will seemingly disappear into Dark Matter. It will then reappear in a much stronger form, and begin phase two of the battle. Bloodbath's eye will be in the center of a purple and black ghost-like body covered in veins. It possesses two disembodied hands that it slashes at Pikmin with. If a Pikmin is slashed by one of Bloodbath's hands, it will be cut in half and subsequently die. Bloodbath's main attack consists of firing stars that will explode on contact with any surface, killing any Pikmin in the radius of the blast. Note that the radius of the explosion is smaller than that of a Bomb-Rock. When one fourth of Bloodbath's health has been depleted, it will begin to occasionally release blood from its veins. The blood puddles will eventually transform into Bloodlexes. After Bloodbath's health has been depleted by half, its eye will start glowing yellow. The more intensely yellow the eye becomes reveals how charged the attack is. When this occurs, Bloodbath charges up a lethal laser that will kill unprotected Captains in moments, and will instantly kill Pikmin that come into contact with it. If the Reflector is obtained, however, Bloodbath's laser can be reflected back, stunning it for a few seconds. After Bloodbath uses its laser attack, it is open for attack as it needs to recharge. Please note that, if the Reflector is used against Bloodbath's laser attack, it will immediately go to its next attack instead of recharging. The only way to harm Bloodbath is by attacking its eye. How to Kill As mentioned above, the only way to harm the beast is by throwing Pikmin at its eye. Unfortunately, it is much too high for Purple Pikmin to reach, making the battle even longer and harder than usual. When its veins begin to glow blue, call back any Pikmin attacking it, as it will shut its eyelids to instantly kill Pikmin still attached to it. Evade every attack and repeat the process. After Bloodbath's defeat, its eyeball will gruesomely rip apart from its body, and the body and hands will disintegrate into Dark Matter. Bloodbath's eye can be carried back for fifty seeds. Trivia *Later in the game, it is revealed that Bloodbath was one of three soldiers commanded by Zero Two, the other two being the Smoky Progg and the Dark Matter Warrior. *Bloodbath is the younger brother of Zero Two and the son of Dark Virus, the final boss of the game. *The only way to fight Bloodbath again is by beating the game. *Bloodbath, the Smoky Progg, and Dark Matter Warrior do not reappear in Remembrance Ravine. *Though in Galactic Warpzone, where all the bosses previously fought reappear as a dark version, Bloodbath, the Smoky Progg, and Dark Matter Warrior appear in the same way they did when first fought because they have already been influenced by Dark Matter. Category:Bosses Category:Airborne Enemies Category:Explosive Enemies Category:Summoning enemies Category:Pikmin-altering enemies